codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Warzone: Advanced
Warzone Advanced, also stylised as W:A, is a first-person shooter for the PS Vita exclusive. It takes place between 2015 and 2020 and follows Charlie "Spike" Thompson during his years before he was promoted to luietenant and recruited for Task Force 121. Story The story takes place between the events of the mission in Warzone: Retaliation and World War III. It features Sergeant Charlie "Spike" Thompson and Daniel "Dan" Silex fighting in multiple countries with a joint SAS-Navy SEALs operation force. It features as a prequel to both Warzone and Warzone: Iron Wolf. Synopsis After Operation: Expeditious was confirmed to have been failed, Spike remained one of the few members of the SAS. However, the Navy SEALs contacted the SAS to team up for a joint operation to take out Paez, a mexican drug lord. Spike was send to the SEALs and went via plane to a villa near Nuevo Laredo. In the plane he met Daniel "Dan" Silex, an American hardened Navy SEAL. They parachuted out of the plane to land near the villa, but one of the soldiers rip cord wasn't working and he falled to death. After discussions, they decided to move up. They splitted up and Spike teamed up with Silex and Little. They walked through the bushes to find a convoy of 3 cars stop right next to them. They notice that there's a gate down the road, so they plant C4 under every car. After the cars ride further, they let the C4 explode near the entrance and they can walk right through the gate. Procceeding to the villa, they regroup with the other team. Spike and some others disguise themselfs as guards and the others will cover their escape if necessary. Spike enters the villa and they invidualy search the villa. He finds a room with Paez and tries to disarm him, but a guard knocks him unconscious. The player takes control of Dan Silex as he wields a sniper and sees that Spike is compromised. He fires his rifle at the house, killing multiple people and including Paez. As he wants to enter the villa, the team wants to get out the area as soon as possible as Paez is dead. Spike is left behind, together with all other people in the villa. After the team left, Spike was left behind and captured by Paez' men. He was buried alive with another soldier in a coffin. After he is buried, he breaks the other soldier's arm takes the bone to break the coffin. He digs himself up and attempts to escape the deserted range full of Paez' men. After he killed multiple convoy with improvised and stolen weapon, he runs for his life. He runs through some bushes to lose his followers and arives at a cliff. A chopper flies above him. It is an American chopper and picks him up before Paez' men can stop them. Few months after the mexican operation, Dan Silex tells Spike that the SEALs want him to help go after Paez trails. They have tracked down a brasilian arms dealer in Rio, named Gilberto. They go after him and they arrive at the Favela's. They start firing their guns, warning Gilberto's men. They push through the whole favela, finding Gilberto in his house. Spike interrogates Gilberto hard-handed, but Gilberto's men arrive at the house. They kill Gilberto and they escape the favela before anyone dies. After the intel Gilberto gave, the SEALs find out that a black market deal is scheduled in Karachi. The SEALs with Spike go to the harbor and blow up the cargo, activating all explosive material in the cargo. The black market soldiers start to hunt the escaping SEALs and they run over all cargocrates towards the LZ. However, during a large jump from crate to crate, Spike slips from the crate and falls on the ground. He must run and evade all gunfire in his back and find the second LZ. However, the fire becomes to large and Spike has to jump in the water to prevent to be set on fire. Unfortunately, the soldiers of the black market find him and take him with them as hostage. Following Spike's MIA, nobody saw him being captured, the Navy SEALs try to track his headphone signals and find him in a compound in Pakistan. A chopper swarm, with Dan Silex manning the machine gun, assault the compound and kill any man inside the compound. After the strike team enters the building, a booby trap is activated and kills almost half of the team. Silex proceeds to avoid the traps, but is captured when he is surrounded. Spiek is sitting in an interrogation room and Silex is thrown to join him there. After they both refuse to answer questions, Little enters the room, revealing that he was working with Paez, Gilberto and Al-Sad, the black market's leader. After Silex says that Little is stupid, Silex is executed. Spike after that breaks his chair and goes on a ravage through the compound, killing all people inside it. In the communications room, he finds Al-Sad. He roughly punches him unconscious and contacts the SEALs, reporting a KIA. Spike says that Little is a betrayer, but the SEALs don't believe him. On his own, Spike travels to Little's whereabouts, a hotel. He goes on his own inside the building and kills all guards. In one of the rooms he find photo's of a murdered family, possibly Little's. He then sees Little entering the room, but he immediatly turns around. He walks onto the balcony and jumps down. Spike follows and shoots Little in his leg. He then scolds him, regreting his decisions. He then kills him, however, Little doesn't fight back when Spike pushes the gun against his head. He then pulls the trigger and switches the dogtags with the tags of Silex, creating confusion as Silex is already KIA and nobody suspects murder. The story changes to 3 years later. A special operations team led by Spike assault an estate building and breach it. They clear all rooms and find photo's and pictures of the Coup d'etat in Moscow, lead by Viktor Fedorov. When one soldiers says that he found a man in a closet, confirming that it is the HVT. The HVT asks who they are, questioning CIA SAD and Delta Force. Spike reacts with: "Welcome to Task Force 121.". Missions Gameplay The features of Warzone like shoot and slide and dynamic breaches are present, but the buttons are only different than the ones in Warzone. Perks and weapons are limited to a selection featuring almost any special type of weapon. Multiplayer Multiplayer in Warzone: Advanced supports eight players via WiFi across eight maps. Modes available are free-for-all, team-deathmatch, search and destroy, team juggernaut and domination. Players have to possibility to create-a-class and appears as the system in Modern Warfare 3, so only level based unlocks and no limits in the class. The player can choose 3 perks out of a group of 12. There's a blue, red and green selection of perks. Killstreaks are also present and feature a few killstreaks from Warzone. Weapons Trivia *During Advance, Spike operates alongside 3 other operators. These 3 are possibly Psycho, Wrecker and Maverick.